


Straw Hats

by heyheylove



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Doc and Donut lived in Valhalla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straw Hats

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to cerealmonster15 on tumblr for the prompt

“We could use Lopez as a scarecrow!” Donut suggested. 

“Si me tocas, te mataré” Lopez answered, knowing that neither of them would understand.

“What did he say?” Doc asked, looking over at Donut while he dug holes to put in the fence.

“He said that he's happy to help!” Donut smiles brightly at Doc. Doc smiled back, everyone knew that Donut didn't translate correctly, but whatever Donut said is probably better than what Lopez said, so they play along.

“Well then,” Doc stood up and wiped his hands on the overalls that Donut made for him. “We should start making him a scarecrow outfit and nail him to the wall.” Doc started to walk into the small hut they had built for themselves.

“I'm good at nailing people into walls.” Donut commented, following Doc inside. Doc hummed in agreement. 

“We don't have much straw left, but I think we can make him a nice hat.” Doc said, more thinking out loud than to Donut. “I don't know how to make a straw hat though.” Doc spoke again, putting down the straw and moving over to the small kitchen. 

“I know how to make straw hats. I learned how back on the farm.” Donut said enthusiastically. Any chance he got to show off what he knows he would take. He began working on the hat and Doc walked toward him, wrapping his arms around his middle as he hugged him from behind. Doc rested his chin on Donuts shoulder as he watched him work. They stayed like that for a while, not talking, appreciating each others company. 

“How did you learn to do that?” Doc asked, his voice just above a whisper, like he was trying not to disturb the peace that had settled over them.

“My mother taught me. She used to make them for my dad all the time, told me that the first one she made him was when they where in high school. It was the first thing she had ever given him, after that they started dating and eventually got married. Hearing the story I got the idea to make one for my crush, so my mom helped me.” Donut explained, his voice just as quiet as Docs and his hands never faltering, looking almost mechanical. Like he had done this a thousand times.

“How did it go?” Doc asked quietly, moving his head to the side so he could look at Donut. Donut smiled and laughed lightly.

“He took the hat and said thank you. We never spoke again, that's what I get for crushing on a senior as a freshman.” Donuts hands stopped moving and he looked over at Doc, their faces inched apart. “I'm glad it didn't work out.” Donut whispered, like it was a secret only meant for Doc to hear.

“Why's that?” Doc whispered back, staring into Donuts unbelievably blue eyes.

“If it had, I wouldn't be here.” Donuts voice was low. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, then Doc leaned in and kissed him. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they both pulled away, with their eyes still closed. Doc kissed Donuts neck and mumbled, “I'm glad it didn't work out too.”

Donut smiled and put down the hat. “Come on, babe. Let's go to bed.” Donut started to unwrap Docs arms from around himself, but Doc didn't let him. 

“I'm not tired.” He said weakly.

“I don't plan on sleeping.” Donut turned around and smiled at Doc. They headed off to bed.

\---

Lopez spent the rest of the night with his ears turned off, there are some things he could continue functioning without hearing.

\--- 

The next morning Donut finished the hat while Doc finished the fence. It wasn't much of one, they didn't have enough for him to make a full fence, so it was just 5 planks stuck in the ground. They put Lopez onto the wall in a straw hat and overalls, giving him a sign that said ‘No Birds.’

The rest of they day the spent planting seeds that they had found. At one point they got into a dirt throwing fight. Donut complained endlessly about Doc throwing dirt in his hair, but he had gotten worse in his hair.

Their home was small, and they didn't have much, but they were happy.


End file.
